Scrooge McDuck's Quacky Shack
by herochan1313
Summary: In an alternet ending to KH3D Sora and his fellow Keybladers have saved the day. But now they have to help a certian duck in his magic merchdise store! Multi pairings! T for mild themes.
1. Chapter 1: Everybodys working for a duck

_This came to me after replaying Ven's story in BBS and I thought it could be a good idea to write._

_Herochan1313 doesn't own KH just plot._

Sora and Riku had helped a lot of people out during their mark of mastery, but when they got back they never expected to be working

alongside those new allies under Scrooge McDuck. After having stopped Xehanort's plot for what they hoped was for good, Sora and

friends heard about something really amazing. Apparently Scrooge McDuck had tried to expand his business in Radiant Garden from Ice

cream to all sorts of stuff. Due to Sora's actions he and his fellow keyweilders had become quite popular and McDuck used that to open

toy shops, candy stores, with products based off Sora and friends. That would have been fine all by itself but thanks to Merlin all the

stuff was magic now and was causing a few problems. So to help out Sora asked his friends to help the duck out to ensure nothing

went wrong….well that was the plan anyway.

"Sora! We need more packs of Aqua bluebell gum!"

"Ven! We need an order of Teriyaki Terra bites!"

"Yo Riku! We need one Vanitas darkness fudge sundae over here!"

"Xion! I need a dozen of Axel's best fireworks stat!"

Needless to say it was hard work, but it was rather cool to see kids buy all sorts of Sora goodies. But there were a lot of problems like

this one time Lea tried on a pair of Air Ventus sneakers. Poor fool jumped fifty feet in the air thanks to the Fever pitch button. Or the

time Riku tried the Roxas twilight style hair gel and developed a split personality. And let us not forget Namine's accident with the

Vanitas weight losing suit made her a little….whip happy. But apart from that it was fun working at Scrooge McDuck's Quacky shack!

(Not the best idea for a name.)

"Sora ….what are these suppose to do again?"

Sora wasn't paying much attention to Ven when the young wind master was asking about the Mickey Mouse pearl in a can (And to be

honest he didn't know what it did either) As he was staring at Aqua again. He hated to admit it but he'd fallen for the blue haired blader

after she'd kissed his check when he saved her.

"You really like her don't you small fry?"

Terra suddenly walked up and when he asked Sora this the keyblade master blushed and stammered.

"I-I do not! Well…maybe?"

Terra laughed at his friend's nervousness but Ven wasn't in the laughing mood. Despite Terra's acceptance of Aqua thinking of him as a

brother (to the point that the earth blader started dating Xion.) Ven still pined after her quite a bit.

"Hey Terra! Weren't you going to see about that Vanitas clock that keeps trying to make kids kill their families?"

Terra stopped laughing when Ven told him this, swearing and saying he'd be back in a few. The second the earth warrior left Ven gave

Sora a death glare and bluntly said.

"You leave Aqua alone!"

Before Sora could react the wind blader walked away to help Namine clean up a bunch of fallen Kairi plushies. Sora respected Ven a lot

but he knew in his heart that he liked Aqua a lot, and like it or not Ven was going to have to deal with it. Sora had been dropping hints

for a few weeks now and he finally was going to ask Aqua out tonight. Or he would have if not for a certain manga coming alive…

"I'm just saying this is in no way portraying me right!"

Riku said as he and Vanitas were looking at the manga "Super cute otaku Riku adventures!" Which was selling like hotcakes with the

fan girls.

"I dunno dude, seems legit to me!"

Vanitas joked as he ducked under Riku's fist, laughing all the while.

"Why did Scrooge think this was a good idea to make? It's nothing but 300 pages of me acting geeky!"

At the dawn blader's word Scrooge himself waddled into the store and as always had dollar sighs in his eyes. Both of the teens sighed

and knew where this was heading, so they both asked him at the same time.

"What do you want to sell now Scrooge?"

The duck looked a bit hurt at that but answered regardless.

"Well lads, I wanted to ask ye if you could try a sales pitch fer this new doll!"

He then showed a Riku action figure that looked just like the real one but said a few…odd things.

When Vanitas pulled its talk string the first thing it said was.

"I am madly in love with Sora and lost to Roxas because I think he's cute!"

Vanitas fell to the floor in laughter and Riku looked ready to destroy the toy at once.

"Scrooge! What the hell is this?"

The duck looked a bit scared at Riku's remark but when a few girls steeped up and asked if the doll was for sale his mood changed.

"Why yes it is lasses! For just 500 munny you can own yer own Riku complete with sayings!"

He pulled the sting again and before Riku could stop him the doll said something even creepier.

"I think of Vanitas every time I go to sleep at night."

Vanitas stopped laughing at that and he and Riku would have lost it when the girls paid for the toy and promised to tell their friends.

Before Scrooge could end up as someone's dinner the teens heard giggling and saw Namine and the other girls looking at them. Riku's

face turned crimson at this, especially since Namine was there, and he cried.

"None of that is true!"

Of course that just made it worse as Sora and the other's started to laugh as well. It was a rather odd scene that got even stranger

when one of the copies of "_Super cute otaku Riku adventures_!" started to glow. The "Riku" on the cover then jumped out of the book

and angrily said.

"Stop this! My otaku meters are going ignored and I will have vengeance!"

The fake Riku then jumped up and grabbed Namine as the gang summoned their keyblades and readied to fight. However the fake Riku

summoned a copy of Way to dawn and with Namine in one hand told the heroes.

"Nobody move or this cutie dies!"

At this everyone froze and Namine saw that the real Riku had turned as red as a fira spell.

"D-Don't hurt her!"

Riku told his face as he lowered his weapon, implying that the others should do the same. When the fake started to slowly back away

with Namine all seemed lost until they heard a slightly annoyed female voice behind the fake say.

"Water."

A magic spell then struck the fake, getting Namine slightly wet and melting the fake Riku. The gang turned to see who had saved them

and saw Vanitas's friend Paine in the doorway.

"Well and here I thought you'd be late for our appointment Pixie!"

Vanitas smugly said, earning a smack to the head from his friend.

"Watch it Van, or we'll have a repeat of the Chipmunk incident."

Vanitas paled at that and promised to behave. Riku was helping Namine get dry, but he found it impossible to look her in the eye.

Taking this sign of awkwardness as a cue the others left to get some fresh air. Riku silently cursed them all as he sat there helping

Namine get dry, blushing like mad all the while.

"Riku…are you ok?"

Namine's question brought her friend back to earth and he looked at her and calmly replied.

"Yeah I'm fine; it's you who should be asked that."

She giggled at that and looked up as she told him rather bluntly.

"Riku….your touching my boobs."

Riku's face was as red as Sora's shorts when he looked down and saw that he was indeed touching her naughty bits.

"Oh god! I am so sorry Namine!"

He tried to move his hands away but to his shock and delight she laced her own hands on his and held them in place.

"I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it Riku."

His nose started to bleed as she looked up at him with those blue eyes and said four words he's hope she'd tell him one day.

"I like you Riku."

He just looked at her stupid like until he won his voice back and asked.

"D-Do you mean that Namine?"

She blushed and instead of answering removed her hands and leaned in to kiss him full on the lips. Riku's mind shut down and for a

moment he thought he was dreaming, but soon he was kissing her back ignoring the talk from outside.

"Oh my god! Did you see that Kai? I knew she had the hots for him!"

Xion gushed as she and the other girls, minus Paine, began to watch Riku and Namine. The guys didn't share their options only saying

he was one lucky S.O.B. Sora was happy for his friend but this made him more determined to ask Aqua out soon. His chance was on

the way as they closed shop for the day (After prying the two lovebirds apart.) And Aqua asked if he wanted a bite to eat. He said yes

right away, not seeing Ven's fist clenched in anger, and the two left for a local burger joint. They ate and talked for awhile until Aqua

asked him a rather strange question.

"Say Sora? Now that we've saved the worlds what do you plan to do with your life?"

He nearly chocked on his burger but decided it was now or never and told her.

"Well, I guess I'd like to help out in case any stray heartless show up. But I'd also like to ask out this girl that I know."

Aqua's eyes widened at that and she stopped eating and asked.

"Really? Is it Kairi , cause I think she like's you."

He shook his head and after mentally slapping himself told her.

"No Aqua….the girl I want to ask out is you!"

Aqua gasped and started to blush as all sorts of thoughts filled her head, but after a moment she calmed herself and said.

"Do….you really mean that Sora?"

He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes as he replied.

"I do Aqua! I really like you and I can't stop thinking about you!"

She started to cry tears of joy and told him from the bottom of her heart.

"Yes Sora! I will be your girlfriend!"

His heart roared in triumph as her lips met his in a fierce clash of passion. Despite the couples happiness a few blocks away a certain

wind wielding keyblader was crying in rage and plotting his revenge. All he needed was a certain bottle of Vanitas brand hot sauce.

_Dramatic ending is dramatic! Will Ven have his revenge? Will Riku ever destroy the talking Riku doll? And will someone end up getting_

_ maimed by the keyweilder merchandise? Find out in the next chapter of Scrooge McDuck's Quacky Shack! Don't forget to review and_

_ offer ideas for KH themed items! They can be Keyblade wielder, Final fantasy, Disney, or Organization 13 based ( Just keep it T guys!)_


	2. Chapter 2: Fluff mixed with revenge

**The next part! Will Ven get his revenge? Read to find out!**

**Herochan1313 doesn't own KH just plot.**

Sora went into work the next day with a cheerful smile, so Riku had to ask him what was up.

"I finally asked Aqua out!"

The brunette replied with a grin, earning a hi-five from his friend. The congrats would have been lounger but just then Ventus and Vanitas entered and Sora

felt a dark aura in the air, and not from Vanitas. He and Ven crossed eyes and for a moment Riku and Vanitas were set on placing bets when Ven simply said.

" Enjoy her for now…punk."

With that Ven left Sora with a quizzical expression as he asked the two dark wielders.

"What was THAT about?"

Riku and Van face palmed as to how stupid his friend is as he explained.

"Sora… Ven likes Aqua too."

Sora took a moment to process this before he understood.

"Oh! So that's why he hates me!"

Riku sighed and began to set shop when he noticed a new item that would soon be his nightmare: Riku flavored lollipops (for the ladies). Just as Riku was

about to cast them back into the fires that created them his eyes caught sight of his mortal foe: a fan girl. She looked at the item in his hands before she

pounced on him. As if sensing the feeding frenzy other of her kind soon appeared and pounced on poor Riku. Soon he couldn't see the light, just anime t-

shirts and lots of fangirl breasts, in other words he was in Hell's paradise. The others would have helped but they were paralyzed by fear of being found by

the animals. When it was all done and the fangirls had paid for the tainted lollies the guys saw what remained of Riku, and Van uttered a short prayer for his

fallen friend.

"Van….I'm still alive you dumbass!" Riku croaked as he struggled to get up, but all Van heard was.

"Please be my mercy angel Van."

So while Sora tried to stop Riku's death, no one noticed Ven sneaking off with a bottle of Vanitas brand hot sauce.

* * *

"So aqua? I heard you made out with Sora last night!"

Aqua nearly spat out her mourning coffee after the normally quiet Xion told her this. Aqua became a nervous wreck, even more so when she noticed the glare

Kairi was giving her.

"Y-Yes. He just asked to be my boyfriend out of the blue! I was so happy I kinda…kissed him."

While Xion began to gush over details Kairi had began to slow down and grind her teeth in rage. Kairi had been the one who saved Sora, so why was he

suddenly gaga for this old hag? The girl resumed their walk to work, no one noticing Kairi's sudden fury, when they ran into Paine and Yuffie. Both of the girls

were talking when they went to congratulate Aqua on her relationship (or at least Yuffie did.) Aqua thanked them and at once Paine asked what Vanitas was

up to. Xion giggled and asked the warrior girl.

"Why do you wanna know? Are you crushing on him?"

Paine blushed at the comment and rudely replied.

"Shut up. He's just the only one of you idiots that I can stand to be with for more than an hour. Besides he owes me money."

The girl's resumed their idle chats when they Xion saw Terra up ahead at the shack and without hesitation glomped him. He yelped until he realized who was

attacking him, and then he cheerily picked her up in a hug.

"Hey there princess! Mind helping me go on a recall spree?"

She nodded and the two set off on recall duty, which was hourly with all the deadly stuff Scrooge sold. The others went inside to start the day when they saw

Vanitas trying to kill a weakened Riku, with Sora trying to stop him. At once Namine went on the attack and decked out Vanitas as Paine went to help him

out.

"Hey, as much as I'd like helplessly murdering people, we could go take it out on some Heartless instead."

The grim Gullwing said as she dragged Vanitas out of there before he could deal anymore damage.

* * *

For a while nothing else of note happened, save for Riku going on a quest to destroy the tainted lollipops in the fire, yet the keyweilders could feel the

tension. Kairi kept trying to get Sora's attention but her hero kept whispering sweet nothings into Aqua's ears. At the moment the only ones in the shop were

Sora; Kairi, Aqua, Riku, and Namine. So it was rather slow with the others gone, slow enough that Sora had managed to start playing footsie with his

girlfriend who gasped in surprised.

"Aqua? What's wrong?"

Riku asked as he was moving some items. She was about to tell him why she'd yelped when Sora rubbed his foot against her bare leg as he asked.

"Yeah Aqua, what's wrong?"

She felt embarrassed at the question and remained silent for the rest of her shift thinking.

_"Sora you are going to get it when we get off work!"_

at least that's what she thought, as her mind soon lost that battle by forcing her to emit a low moan that only Sora heard. He grinned evilily at that and

quickly hid his hand bhind the counter to play with her slim tummy much to her shameful delight. She tried to stop him but instead found herself whispering.

"More."

When Sora heard that his little game resumed at a faster pace, with Aqua knowing full well she'd give him a " prize" later on. After all why play a game when

you don't win something? Before she knew it the game was over as customers poured in, making Aqua slightly upset that her boyfriend had "paused" the

game.

_"Oh well, maybe he'll contiue later...after i give him his prize."_

She thought as the work hours began.

* * *

Elsewhere Terra and Xion were having problems reclaiming the Saix puppies as not only were the things dangerous but so were their owners. The puppies in

question normally remained quiet and motionless, but once they were touched by moonlight they yelled and exploded. Despite this fact and all the hospital

visits most of the fangirls who bought them refused to part with them. Thankfully Terra managed to convince them to part ways with the bombs via a few

dozen shirtless pictures of him, much to Xion's dismay. It was still a ways off from being completed but the job was slightly sidetracked when Terra noticed

Ven walking about town looking for something. The young keyweilder looked hell bent on whatever he was doing as he was going all over the place asking

people questions. When he saw Terra he almost ran off but luckily for Terra his friend tripped allowing for an easy catch up.

"Ven why aren't you at work? Are you plotting something?"

Terra asked the boy as he helped him up only to be pushed aside and told.

"None of your damn business Terra! I'm trying to find information on somebody, weaknesses mostly."

Terra connected this with Sora's recent hook up with Aqua and knew what his friend was trying to do. He roughly picked his friend up, despite Xion trying to

calm him, and told him bluntly.

"Aqua isn't interested Ven, she's with Sora. You should be more grateful to the guy that saved us."

Ven pushed his friend away again and ran off towards the outer gardens , making Terra wonder what would happen next.

"Whatever he's up to, it can't be good."

He said to himself more than to Xion.

* * *

"Sora want to go hang out? I need to blow some steam after that fight with the Cloud standee."

It was much later when Sora's little game had stopped and he was asked this by Riku. The standee in question was a life sized cut out of their friend cloud

who kept saying it was awesomer then them [1]. Needless to say a very pointless yet fun to watch battle occurred between Riku and the cut out… which Riku

lost to horribly. As much as he would like to hang with his friend Sora was instead grabbed by Aqua who told Riku.

"Sorry Riku, he's all mine now!"

She then grabbed her boyfriend's cheeks and playfully stretched them as she began to attack him with kisses. Sora tried to fight her off but nothing he did

helped…that is until he tried a gutsy move by lightly pinching her butt. Riku, being the smart guy he was, fled the scene as Aqua roared in rage as she pinned

Sora to the ground and told him.

"YOU, ME, KISS NOW!"

And Sora meekly gasped as Aqua began to devour him like a beast, not giving him any chance to resist. She pinned his arms down with her hands, and his

legs were trapped by hers meaning only their heads could move. Sora tried to fight but she had him in her control the moment their lips met. When she felt

his breath running out she removed her tender lips from his to allow his lungs to refill, then she snaked her head towards his neck.

"Aqua? W-What are you-?"

Before Sora could finish his question he received an answer when she lightly, yet firmly, bit down on his neck. It stung but soon after she began to kiss it as

an apology for the pain. She then gave him a very suggestive look but before she could act on it they heard a very familiar voice scream.

"SORA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The couple looked up to see Kairi in the verge of tears, and Aqua tried to hide her mark she'd just given Sora but to no avail.

"Sora! Did this old crone bite you?"

Kairi sobbed out once she saw the mark, causing Sora to get streamed. He politely asked Aqua to get off as he looked Kairi and replied.

"Kairi it's my business what my girlfriend does to me."

Kairi looked like her world had just shattered and before she could stop herself words escaped from her lips.

"You…you don't think I'm pretty?"

At this Aqua took her turn on the stage of enraged but Sora held her back as he told Kairi.

"I'm sorry Kairi…we can still be friends, but Aqua is the one I want to give my heart to."

Aqua gasped in surprised at his words but Kairi had reached her limit as she suddenly stood up and proclaimed.

"You mean the heart I helped you recover?!"

Before anything else could be said Kairi ran off leaving Sora wondering what he'd just did. He didn't have much thinking ime as he felt Aqua grab him and

begin the game again by mashing their lips togeher. He tried to stop, really he did, but he just couldn't resist the siren song that Aqua had began to play for

him.

* * *

Terra and Xion had just finished recall duty when they saw a crying Kairi rush pass them in a hurry. They both exchanged a look and said in one voice.

"Sora."

Instead of finding her or Sora to get the details the two decided to relax out by the gardens only to run into Vanitas and Paine. The two were in the middle of

hanging out when Terra noticed the strange look Vanitas had on his face: Embarrassment. Terra didn't know why his friend had such a look but when he

heard Xion giggle he knew she'd figure it out. He turned to her and as if on cue she told him.

"Terra, I think Vanitas likes Paine!"

Terra was shocked at such a claim but he thought back and decided that made sense, however when he saw an evil glint out of his girlfriends eyes he asked.

"Xion? What are you plotting?"

She just giggled and without warning called out to Paine asking.

"Hey Paine! You two on a date?"

With those words said aloud Terra quickly picked Xion up and ran off as Vanitas summoned his keyblade and began his hunt. As Vanitas chased the two down

he failed to notice the slight blush on Paine's face as she whispered to herself.

"A date…with Vanitas?"

Her mind wandered a bit but she shook it off as foolish thoughts….or were they?

She couldn't deny she had feelings for the boy, but the question was if he would return them. The others saw him as a fomer foe that had decided

to join the good guys but not her. She saw him as a fallen angel that needed to be loved, and she was the only one who could give him that love.

ut that was just a silly thought, there was no way someone as handsome as him would ever love her even in a dream.

* * *

Back with Kairi, she'd hidden herself away from the others in a secure alleyway so she could cry her sadness out. She couldn't believe how Sora, her Sora,

had betrayed her like this. After all she did for him, all the hints and advances he chose some old bat instead of her. Just as she was starting to think about

ending it all when she heard footsteps behind her and a voice say.

"Hello Kairi, I take it Sora broke your heart?"

She turned and saw Ventus who had an evil grin on his face as he offered a hand and asked.

"Why don't we work together? "

She tried not to listen but she found herself reaching out for his hand as she quietly asked.

"What's the plan?'

**An unexpected twist! Kairi turns crazed and joins Ven on a revenge quest! Aqua shows Sora what it means to belong to her, and Riku loses a **

**fight with a piece of cardboard! What happens next? Tune in to find out! Also i'm thinking of adding a paralel story to this named "**

** SideQuacked!" A series of one shot side stories based upon this fic. Such as Riku's quest for the fires to destroy the lolipops, Terra and Xions **

**race from the enraged Van, Riku's fight against cut-out cloud( who will be a recurring charactor) and failed revenge plans for Ven and Kairi. **

**If you like this idea feelfree to review other side story ideas.**

**[1] If you can guess what this references you get a round of applause.**


	3. Chapter 3: Wellthat happened

**This came to me after replaying Ven's story in BBS and I thought it could be a good idea to write.**

**Herochan1313 doesn't own KH just plot.**

* * *

To say the tension at work the next day was thick for Sora was an understatement. The second he and Aqua got into the Quacky shack they were met with

evil glares from Ventus and Kairi. On the other hand Terra was glaring at Xion like he was going to kill her (something Van knew about [1].). And Riku gave

them an approving Nod as did Namine. Just as they were about to set up shop they felt someone else behind them.

"Hey what's the word guys? I finally managed to land after that shoe incident!"

It was Lea who seemed to have finally returned after the incident with the Ventus air shoes. He'd been forced to take a few days off on the count of being

hurled skyward by a pair of twenty dollar shoes. The first thing he noticed was all the death stares towards Sora and Aqua, and thus the former Nobody put

two and two together and told the couple.

"Congrats you two, when's the wedding?"

At those words Kairi snapped and tossed a punch towards Lea's gut and huffed out of the shack.

"Ouch, what I say? " Lea asked as he got up.

"Let's just say that Kairi …isn't so keen on Aqua at the moment." Sora explained, with Aqua blushing due to recalling last night's events.

"Oh I get it, someone's got a jealous rejected huh?"

Aqua stopped blushing once the pyro wielder said this, and summoned Stormfall to teach Lea a lesson. Five seconds later he was on the ground holding his

pride, and Aqua was enticing Sora to play hooky with her feminine wiles.

"Sora! You can't just leave! Scrooge will get upset! Not to mention…you'll get in trouble staying close to a hag!"

Kairi tried to make Sora stay with this, but her bitter tone (and the fact that Aqua was currently nibbling on his ear didn't hurt) made him side with Aqua.

So, after they left an enraged Kairi and Ventus tagged along with plans of vengence.

* * *

"So…what should we do?"

Upon playing hooky from work, Sora was asked this by his bluenette girlfriend.

"Well….i guess we can go to my place and hang."

The brunette boy replied, causing Aqua to blush at the premise of going to Sora's apartment. She'd never been to the apartment he'd been given by McDuck,

and the fact that he'd just invited her to be alone with him was a bit embarrassing.

"S-Sure! I'd love to go! What do you have in mind?"

She asked, trying to hide her blush.

"How about we just watch a DVD or something?"

Her blush increased as she knew what that really meant: they'd make out like savage animals until they ran out of air. She quickly grabbed Sora and with a

cry of. "Take me now!" And got an early start on the make out session. A startled Sora barely managed to pry her off and say.

"Whoa! Down girl! Wait until we get there at least!"

Aqua pouted but agreed and placed a hand on Sora's as he led the way.

* * *

"So….this thing. What is it?"

Meanwhile, back at the shack, Riku and Lea were examining one of the latest items: The Riku based F.C, which was simply a large black bottle. Both

keyweilders didn't know what it was, and to be honest were rather scared of what it could do. Just as they were going to pitch it, Riku heard something that

sent a chill to his very soul.

"I'm awesomer than you."

Riku turned and saw his eternal rival: Cut-out Cloud. The silver haired teen began to summon way to dawn, but in doing so accidently dropped the bottle and

released its contents. In about a nanosecond Riku and Lea learned the hard way what F.C stood for: Fan girl calling. The inhuman females descended on the

store within moments with their battle cry of "KWAII!". The two heroes were overruled by tons of the Otaku monsters, and were in all senses buried alive.

They would have died right then and there if it wasn't for a certain mouse. Somehow king Mickey had managed to dive-bomb into the mass of fan girls to

save his friends. Riku and Lea cheered him on…until he was stopped halfway through and added into the pile.

"Ooh so close."

Lea signed before the trio was forever lost to the mob.

* * *

"Aqua! I'm so sorry!"

Back with the hooky playing heroes, Sora had accidently spilled soda on his girlfriend, leaving her a hot sticky mess. She smiled and insisted it was ok, then

asked Sora if she could borrow his shower. After a mild nosebleed at the very thought of it, he lead Aqua to his bathroom and left to quickly wash her clothes.

All was good for a while…until Aqua realized she needed a towel. At first she quietly walked out of the still running shower to look around the room for one,

but then just decided to ask Sora for one. The boy complied and brought her one right away alongside her now clean clothes, however when she pushed the

shower curtain she failed to warn him of the water she'd left on the floor. Needless to say he ended up nestled between her proofs of being female. The two

blushed heavily; until Sora tried to move and apologize, only for him to accidently give her a squeeze that emitted a moan from her.

"A-Aqua! I am so sorry!"

Sora tried to apologize, until she had a dark glint in her eyes and said.

"Shut up and kiss me."

She then attacked his lips in frenzy as she lured him into the water.

"Aqua? Are you sure about this?"

a very hesitate Sora asked as she began to trail down his neck. She placed a finger on his lips and gave him a pleading look as she said.

"Please?"

They went ahead with the ultimate taboo, while at the same proving once and for all how much they loved each other.

* * *

"I-I can't believe this!"

Unfortunately for the two lovers, there little scene hadn't been as private as they had thought. A little ways way on a nearby rooftop stood the duo of Ven and

Kairi (don't ask how they got up there, long story) and saw the love scene before them. Needless to say neither was amused, in fact poor Kairi was on the

verge of losing it.

"He used his…on her….how, why?

" A very confused Ven asked, his eyes glue to the loving couple.

"He just got….seduced by that hussy! We need to stop this now Ven!"

The red haired girl shrieked this as she pried Ven away from the scene, already plotting revenge.

"Hey Kairi….you feel like we forgot someone?"

* * *

"Riku? I think I found a way to escape near a fifty pound Inuyasha fangirl!"

Lea and the gang were still trapped under the fangirls, and the pyromaniac was stunned to learn the other two had been assimilated.

"But escape is impossible Lea…you should embrace it."

Riku and Mickey said this in a rather eerily monotone, and poor Lea was soon attacked as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

It's okay though, they got better.

**All done! Reviews welcomed!**


End file.
